djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dosni Cracken
Dosni Cracken was a human female who served as a Captain in Agrinar's Planetary Defence Force. She knew Karis Huddee when he was a child, due to the fact that his father Izial who was one of the PDF's commanding officers and a good friend at that. Biography Early life Dosni Cracken was born on Agrinar around the time of 66 BBY. She had a normal life and enjoyed watching the Planetary Defense Force roll by her neighboring suburbs. at her 18th birthday, she signed up and joined the Defense force, soon meeting with Izial during boot camp. At the age of 25 she was promoted to the rank of Captain in the Defense force and met a young Karis during her times visiting her close friend Izial Ambush on Agrinar During the rise of Mandalorian groups from Clan Heryik, she would later hear of the local Village and where her friend Izial lived was attack, she and two squads of soldiers went to check it out, only to see it in ruins, as she pulled up to Izial homes, she came out to check it out but would get a Surprise to see Karis, often now known as "Poltergeist," and his lover and wife Kalelia Huddee. She would engage in small talk but knew that her close friend Izial was killed. Soon the group was attacked by the Mandalorians, only for the quick thinking of Kalelia to call in Justin Bri'den. After the attack and the remaining Mandalorians retreated, she let the three Republic members talk, as she mourned her friend and comrade Izial. only for her to later witness Karis's Death. The aftermath of the Ambush As Kalelia was kidnapped and Cracken unable to do anything, she would have had a hard time processing what had happen as she was devastated that the two people she knew died on what seem to be the same day solely questioning if she could have done something different to stop it. Return of Poltergeist and the news After her pondering for the past few weeks and grieving, she would get a surprise to see Karis was alive once more, even hearing the news he was happily married to Kalelia during that time, Of course even when Karis joined the PDF, he soon left few days or so after to return to the Clone Wars, leaving his wife alone and on 24/7 watch by Dosni's men after being told the news that Karis was going to be a father. Attempted Assassination days after the Ambush and the return of Poltergeist, a Togrutan Nightsister named Virai attempted to assassinate and possibly gain information from the Captain inside her office, using a seductive and sexual tactic to not only make Cracken uncomfortable but unable to respond and try to defend herself, of course this was foiled as two Agrinar PDF soldiers had entered just in time, stopping the confrontation altogether, leaving the embarrassed 46-year-old to begin a galactic man-hunt after contacting the republic of this incident Personality and Traits Dosni Cracken was a very kind and caring woman to those she is close outside of the line of duty, but during her time on duty she had become a by the book type of woman and a very wise tactician. Though her soft and sweet personality when she isn't working can come down to her weakness, she cares so much about her friends and family that losing them will cause her great pain that anyone could just feed off of. She has a fear of burning alive as at the age of 22 on one of her call outs with her squad, she witnessed a man lit himself on fire just to get away, it at times gives her nightmares but she continues to push it away to not let it get to her as much.Category:Character Category:Human Category:Agrinar Category:Agrinar PDF Category:PDF Category:Captain Category:Dosni Cracken